Exodus Timeline
Main Board Timeline The Main Board Timeline is the core of our roleplaying. Taken directly from the SWG roleplaying boards, the MBT is where a majority of the action lies. While certainly not the only timeline in our community one can partake in, it is clearly the most prominent. The MBT is an alternate universe of Star Wars, picking up right after the Battle of Endor. Nothing is the same.... NOTE: When calculating your character's age, don't forget that 0 BBY counts as a year. For example: a character born in 0 BBY would be 15 by 14 ABY. Before the Battle of Yavin (BBY) 4,000 BBY - 1,000 BBY * 4,000 BBY ** The Great Sith War begins at the Battle of Onderon. * 3,997 BBY ** Kalja Valie Leidias sacrifices her life to keep The Deadly from joining Exar Kun's army. * 3,996 BBY ** Droids capable of using the Force are developed on Chisas. ** The Great Sith War ends with the Third Battle of Empress Teta. * 3,965 BBY ** The Mandalorian Wars begin with the First Battle of Onderon. * 3,960 BBY ** The Mandalorian Wars end. * 3,959 BBY ** The Jedi Civil War begins. * 3,956 BBY ** The Jedi Civil War ends. * c. 1,000 BBY ** The Seven Battles of Ruusan. The remaining Sith are exterminated on Ruusan, with the exception of Darth Bane, who starts a new Sith Order with only one master and one apprentice at a time (this is known as the Rule of Two). Each subsequent Sith would bear the title Darth, with few exceptions. ** The Senate passes the Ruusan Reformation. ** The Leidias Family leaves the Jedi Order. 1,000 BBY to the Battle of Yavin * 896 BBY ** Yoda is born. * c. 200 BBY ** Chewbacca is born on Kashyyyk. * 150 BBY ** The Laro System is colonized. * 82 BBY ** Palpatine is born on Naboo. * 76 BBY ** Jer Roviditian is born on Chandrila. * 64 BBY ** Wilhuff Tarkin is born on Eriadu. * 57 BBY ** Obi-Wan Kenobi is born. ** Gilad Pellaeon is born on Corellia. * 56 BBY ** Reng Kasr is born on Anaxes. * 53 BBY ** Rashrak is born on Barab I. * 48 BBY ** Mon Mothma is born on Chandrila. * 47 BBY ** Faarel Blackthorne is born on Corellia. * 44 BBY ** Ackbar is born on Mon Calamari. * 41 BBY ** Anakin Skywalker is born on Tatooine. * 39 BBY ** Tulsar Leidias is born on Chrona. * 37 BBY ** Dolomar Daktren is born on Coruscant. * 33 BBY ** Juoi is founded by Talrim Mirlak. What was supposed to be the colony of "Joy" is mistakenly registered as "Juoi" by Talrim. * 32 BBY ** Invasion of Naboo by the Trade Federation * 31 BBY ** Lando Calrissian is born on Socorro. ** Faarel Blackthorne becomes a Jedi Knight. * 29 BBY ** Han Solo is born on Corellia. * 28 BBY ** Rashrak slays the Lethal 100 on Barab I. * 22 BBY ** The Clone Wars begin. * 21 BBY ** Faarel Blackthorne is granted the rank of Jedi Master. Despite his character, skills, and abilities, however, he is not granted a position on the Council. * 20 BBY ** Tulsar Leidias marries Falanis Laorn. * 19 BBY ** The Clone Wars end. ** Birth of the Galactic Empire. ** Anakin Skywalker becomes Darth Vader. ** Luke and Leia Skywalker are born on Polis Massa. ** Cadden Blackthorne is born on Corellia. ** Dolomar Daktren joins the Imperial Academy. * 18 BBY ** Sysen Leidias is born on Juoi. * 17 BBY ** Navik the Red conquers Rodia and institutes a vicious purge of the rival Tetsu clan, forcing Nashka to flee the planet. ** Tamerah Blackthorne is born on Corellia. * 14 BBY ** Reng Kasr becomes the first of Palpatine's Grand Admirals and is tasked with helping Darth Vader hunt down the last of the Jedi. ** Cazzik Wyn is born on Corellia. *12 BBY ** Tav Garvin is born on Corellia. * 11 BBY ** Kalja Sairu Leidias is born on Juoi. * 9 BBY ** Dolomar Daktren is assigned to the Dark Star. * 7 BBY ** Jesika Doljian is born on Cloud City, Bespin. ** Quex is first activated. * 4 BBY ** The planet Oremin is discovered and named by Reng Kasr. * 3 BBY ** Reng Kasr secretly arranges his own court-martial and is sent to Jorzan prison in CSA space. Official reports claim that the prison shuttle is destroyed by Rebels even though it makes it there safely. Palpatine begins a secret campaign to erase all knowledge of Kasr. ** Assault on the Blackthorne Estate on Corellia. Trina is killed by Dark Jedi Assassin Ilan Garuda, Faarel Blackthorne barely escapes with life. Faarel goes into exile. ** Falanis and Sysen Leidias are killed by Sivter. ** Battle of Juoi. * 2 BBY ** The Laro System is turned into an Imperial stronghold. ** Palpatine "officially" creates the rank of Grand Admiral. ** Dolomar Daktren is promoted to captain of the Dark Star. * 1 BBY ** Cadden Blackthorne begins his walk as a bounty hunter. Battle of Yavin (0 BBY) * The Battle of Yavin. * Alderaan is destroyed. * The First Death Star is destroyed. After the Battle of Yavin (ABY) * 2 ABY ** The Imperial frigate, Bloodlust, attempts to defect but is stopped largely by the lone actions of Fen Palka, with some assistance from the Dark Star. Dolomar Daktren has Palka transferred under his command. * 3 ABY ** Battle of Hoth. ** Cadden Blackthorne retires from bounty hunting, pursues his destiny as a Jedi. * 4 ABY ** Battle of Endor. ** The Second Death Star is destroyed. ** Darth Vader is killed. ** Palpatine is killed. * 5 ABY ** Second Battle of Hoth - A Combined Imperial fleet destroys the strength of the RSA, even though Talon Karde manages to escape. ** New Republic strengthening its internal government, and its fleets. * 6 ABY ** Imperial Civil War erupts between Intelligence Director Croft, and force wielding Anasara Bansari. A third faction led by James Ardin holds the majority of the Old Guard Naval commanders and does not particiapte. Both forces are weakened and a final battle seems to kill Croft, ending the civil war. Bansari dissapears leaving James Ardin in charge of the New Republic. ** The New Republic takes advantage of the Imperial internal strife and begins taking more worlds for its cause. ** The Corellian Commonwealth, and CEC Industries grows in influence and power, and becomes a staunch ally of the New Republic. * 7 ABY ** All out war breaks out between Ardin's Empire and the New Republic, which has declared marshall law under President Mansar and Nichalus Dreadstar. The two sides trade systems back and forth in constance fighting. ** The Corellian Commonwealth joins in the fighting on the side of the Republic. Kuat, a competitor of the CEC joins the Empire's cause more fervently. ** A once thought dead Esran Croft re-emerges and with his wife Jade Croft, forms the Loris Empire. A Jedi Academy not dedicated to light or darkness forms on Daltera. ** The terrorist Black Plague begins blowing up military and civilian establishments of all kinds thoughout the galaxy. It brings transit and trade to a virtual standstill. Thanks in large part to the Jedi the attacks eventually cease, though the person responsible is never actually brought to justice. * 8 ABY ** An uneasy truce is made between the Republic and Galactic Empire shortly after the Republic siezes Coruscant from the clutches of Isaard. * 9 ABY ** James Ardin takes the rank of Grand Admiral, and then mysterously dissapears. Admirals Gandel and Ferval take over the Empire and begin war with the CEC and New Republic all over again, using biological and chemical weapons in many of their attacks. Ferval is eventually killed and Gandel dissapears with his weapons facility, Pandora Station not to be heard from in some time. The Republic again capitalizes taking more territory. ** In response to Ferval and Gandel, Cadden Blackthorne and a gang of mercenaries, under the corporate shield of Blackthorne Enterprises, launch a ship packed with highly explosive materials against Bilbringi. The attack is successful but the group is hunted down and exterminated by Captain Banner Ton. Blackthorne is missing, but presumed dead. ** Reng Kasr contacts Dolomar Daktren and uses his help to free himself from Jorzan prison. * 10 ABY ** Blackthorne's actions lead to a new wave of independent companies, pirate groups and smaller independent governments trying to sieze power throughout the galaxy. ** The largest terrorist during this time is a man known as Tainer, who wreaks havoc with his Dragon Fleet. He is eventually captured by Admiral Ton and brought to trial. ** James Ardin returns to the scene and presides over the trial of the terrorist, inviting representatives from every galactic power to the meetings. It ends in disaster. An assassination of Grand Admiral Ardin is successful, but Tainer dies along with him. The trial is a disaster. ** James' brother Delth takes the Super Star Destroyer Cleansing and its task force and begins a personal revenge war on everyone from the Republic, to the Corellians, to the Empire itself. * 11 ABY ** Kyle Marion takes control of the Empire once again, losing more territory to the Republic thanks to the chaos in the wake of Ardin's death. ** Delth brings his war to Mon Calamari, where he opens a black hole using Lorisian technology with the goal of destroying the entire system. He fails, but does succeed in wrecking many of the Corellian shipyards. He dissapears shortly thereafter. ** The Sith Empire and Wild Star Confederacy emerge as fellow galactic powers. * 12 ABY ** On the verge of peace with the New Republic, that would cede them nearly the entire Core, Regent Kyle Marion is assassinated by Intelligence Director Damascus who announces himself Emperor. He vows war against the New Republic to take back systems the Empire has lost. In secret, construction of a new Death Star begins. ** It is revealed the Corellians were responsible for the assassination of James Ardin, the Empire swears revenge. * 13 ABY ** Damascus launches his war that lasts almost a year, taking back the entire Core, Coruscant, ending with the Battle of Corellia where: ** The Third Death Star is destroyed ** Corellia as a military force is dismantled ** The Republic's naval strength is severely impaired ** Damascus is killed - Grand Admiral Thrawn installed as leader of the Empire ** An entity known as Gait reveals itself by destroying the Death Star ** The Empire is now the pre-eminent power in the galaxy, but even its naval power is lessened, though not to the extent of the Republic's. ** Cadden Blackthorne finishes his self-training as a Jedi and resurfaces. Blackthorne Enterprises is reborn in the Udine System, but later sold off. ** Dolomar Daktren is promoted to Vice Admiral and tasked with cleaning up the corruption in the Empire. * 14 ABY ** The NR Senate elects Leia Organa Solo its new leader. She and Grand Admiral Thrawn manage to negotiate a truce. After a small period of peace, war has once more embroiled the galaxy. However, this time the the threat comes from outside the known star systems, threatening the precarious balance of power between the Galactic Empire, New Republic and other smaller governments. The attackers have revealed themselves as the Xen'Chi, a species from the unknown regions bent on extending their hegemony over the known galaxy. Having already enslaved other species, they now use them as thralls to fight with them in their war against the traditional powers of the galaxy. They do not discriminate in their targets, attacking the Empire, nearly splitting their territory in two, seizing Ansion, Ord Mantell, Anorbis, Vortex and Mechis 3. They also encroach on the Core taking Endor, and some New Republic controlled worlds like Bakura and Riflor. Rumors are they will strike at Tanaab next... with their forces being lead by a new commander, once human, now something far different. The Empire has reacted with a full mobilization of their navy, directed by Grand Admiral Thrawn. However, they have already lost one large battle losing their most feared command ship, the Super Star Destroyer Cleansing, and with it their most renowned commander, High Admiral Banner Ton. However, post battle intelligence indicates no wreckage of the super-ship, leaving some mystery as to its fate. The New Republic toils in its slow political processes, lead by the leaders of the Senate and its Prime Minister Leia Organa Solo. It's modest navy has been mobilized as well, behind the might of the Red Dagger Fleet under Admiral Damus and the United Defense Fleet, stationed at Kashyyyk. But like most democracies, they have been somewhat slow in reacting to the attacks. Meanwhile a civil war broils on Naboo, former Imperial loyalists siezing the Capital from the more liberal Queen. The heir apparent to the throne has been kidnapped by the usurpers and a combined force provided by the visiting diplomats are feverishly working towards getting her back safely. Among the battles, an old Intelligence Network and Corporation, Karde Enterprises is putting itself back together trying to regain control of some of the less official business going on through the galaxy. The Jedi have mobilized faster than their mother Republic. After having failed almost completely in opposing the Sith Lord Damascus they are trying to take the lead against the new threat of the Xen'Chi. Furthermore, in the shadows of war, an old warrior tradition from a long-forgotten world begins to arise from its ashes. Lead by a new Mandalore, the Mandalorians are returning, under the new Mandalorian Protectors' Code of Honor. The galaxy, more than ever, is in need of new heroes....